Yotsui Mila
Yotsui Mila is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Mila is the 14 year old daughter of a famous singer is a calm bookworm who likes reading and is very good at school. Despite being a bookworm, Mila has an outgoing personality and is very cheerful. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of miracles. Personaltiy Yotsui Mila; The 14 year old daughter of a famous singer is a calm bookworm who likes reading and is very good at school. She is hardly seen without her glasses and usually carries books with her. She is a second year student of Mikawa First Middle School and even part of its student council. Despite being a bookworm, Mila has an outgoing personality and is very cheerful. Appearance In civilian Mila has shoulder long, dirty blonde hair that she keeps opened but wears a pink bow in her hair. Her eye color is blue. She wears a white, long, t-shirt with a purple vest over it. The vest has one button in the middle. She wears a frilly light blue jean skirt with three layers and brown laced boots with white stockings. In civilian Mila has shoulder long, dirty blonde hair that she keeps opened but wears a pink bow in her hair. Her eye color is blue. She wears a white, long, t-shirt with a purple vest over it. The vest has one button in the middle. She wears a frilly light blue jean skirt with three layers and brown laced boots with white stockings. Relationships Family *'Yotsui Nana' – Mila’s mother who is a famous singer all around Japan. Currently she is doing her Japan tour and comes back in July. *'Yotsui Kenta' – Mila’s father and owner of the Yotsuba Library. Friends Etymology - Yotsui comes from meaning "four" and meaning "well". Yotsu could be a reference to Fresh Pretty Cure!, which has the four-leaved clover as symbol and also is the first Pretty Cure season to have four Cures. Also, Mila is the fourth Cure of this team. - Mila is a diminutive of Slavic names containing the element milu "gracious, dear".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mila Cure Straw - Straw comes from the word Strawberry. The strawberry is cultivated worldwide for its fruit. The fruit is widely appreciated for its characteristic aroma, bright red color, juicy texture, and sweetness.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strawberry Cure Straw is Yotsui Mila's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of miracles and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Sensation Flash' – Cure Straw’s first finishing attack. First, Cure Straw raises her hands to the sky and claps. Then she calls: “Nasty things, nasty things, fly away!”, crosses her arms in front of her chest and has her hands formed to fists. Then she calls: “Pretty Cure” and makes a circle with her hands and shouts: “Sensation Flash!” Then, a pink energy blast shaped like a circle spreads to hit the enemy, purifying it. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Yotsui Mila to transform into Cure Straw in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Mila/Cure Straw resembles the Cures of Fresh Pretty Cure!. Category:Red Cures Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Females Category:Female Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures